I know you're the father and I'm gonna PROVE IT!
by ToastedBacon
Summary: After leaving Turkey for his friend, Japan for five years, Greece is faced with Turkey claiming they have a kid. Could he be the father? Fem!Turkey and Fem!Japan. Human names used. A little Anti GiriPan. T for pottymouthing. GreecexFem!Turkey.


**Yes People. It's actually supposed to be Anti GiriPan (sorry for those of you who ship that couple...you don't have to read if you dont want, I just really hate that pairing) But yeah Us anti GiriPan people were all like "when you get Greece and Turkey you get TNRC (He is soo FUCKING cute!)  
>And btw...It's Fem!Turkey (Cause she's so badass; she's my favourite)<br>YES. Human names are used.**

**Aaliyah- Fem!Turkey  
>Sakura- of course Fem!Japan<br>Neoklis- TRNC's name...**

* * *

><p>"Oh…how could you, you lying Conniving bastard!" Aaliyah shouted, throwing the blender at Heracles, as he dodged for his life. Debris of glass, and plastic covered almost everywhere as she threw whatever she could at him.<p>

"You BETTER be glad your mother isn't here you momma's boy!"

It's been 2 years since they've married. This baby has got NO daddy whatsoever. And their marriage is falling apart. No wait. IT ALREADY HAS!

"Get out! I don't wanna see you AGAIN! If you're gonna keep denying this baby-"

"Goodbye you whore!" Heracles yells, as he leaves for the door. "Oh yeah…and one thing. I SLEPT WITH YOUR JAPANESE FRIEND!" He yells over to her like it's some kind of victory. But she isn't listening. Poor Aaliyah. She's already 2 months pregnant, and she could give the slightest care in the world for that greek bastard and his cats. All she cares about right now is her son, Neoklis. Yes. Neoklis. That sweet precious joy in her belly, as she rubs around. She slams the house door shut so loud, it echoed around the two story house.

_I don't care about that bastard _she thinks angrily, as she kicks over the coffee table he got her. As for that Japanese friend of hers…

_What a whore. After all I've done for her…God bless the both of them…no wait _she thinks_. I'm lying!_

She plops herself on the couch, and switches the television on. _What have I got to loose? _She thinks. _It's all god…I can manage…_But deep inside, something's telling her she misses him. Bad. In fact, so bad, she begins to sob quietly. She wants him. Needs him. This baby really needs him more. She begins to think of what she did, as she sobs quietly, missing her favourite show, _America's next top model. _She begins to think over, as she silently falls asleep.

* * *

><p>It's been 5 years, and Neoklis is now 5 years old. Still no greek bastard. But Aaliyah doesn't<p>

care cause she's got Gupta. Yeah it's all going good. But he's nothing compared to that Heracles...with his brown golden locks, and his tan glory.

Every now and then her and Gupta will talk. But he's a quiet guy. Still, she deson't mind.

Until one day she notices something.

At the park, she's with her son, Neoklis, and his friend, Peter. She turns her head to see if they're alright. Just then, she spots a man, with dark brown locks, and a tan complexion. He's holding a cat next to his lap. Right next to him is a japanese girl, with ebony daerk hair. They're enjoying the cat the man has next to him. Then she notices something about those two that catches her off gaurd.

The guyhas a split end curl laying right on the top of his head.

Curious about this she decides to get up, and with her high heeled stilettos, her navy blue jean capris, and her seaweed green blouse, she marches over there.

"Mommy..where are you going?" Her son asks following her.

"Stay over there," she tells them.

She gets in front of the couple, blocking their sun.

"Excuse me, miss, can I help you?" the greek man asks, taking a look up at Aaliyah. She looks at him, and smirks. Then she looks over at his Japanese girlfriend, and laughs.

"Rmemeber me?' she asks with a smirk. "5 years ago, that big ass fight we had about that little boyu over there," she says poiting over at her son. "Yeah him...I still have the glass marks on my wall, you bastard." Her smile fades, as she looks over at the japanese girl. "And you...you were y best friend," she says silently. "How could you..?" The japanese girl lowered her head in shame and sadness, mouthing the words _I'm sorry..._

The greek man suddenly remembers everything. So he packs his things, picks up his cat, and grabs his girlfriend's hand. "Let's go," he reprimands.

"But-"

"I said let's go," he said, tugging her away, as Aaliyah watched. She let out a big smile. "So long you cunts," she says smiling. Her tirade is interrupted by her son who then tugs on her shirt. His friend follows behind.

"Can we go get some ice cream now?" he asks. She nods, picking up Neoklis, and holding his friend, Peter's hand, as they make their way over to the bench and pack their things. Then they head for the ice cream parlor. But the reaction on the greek man's face, and his girlfriend is still imprinted in Aaliyah's mind, as she lets out a smirk.

They eat their ice cream slowly to prevent brain freeze. Neoklis gets the ice cream sundae special, while Peter gets the Spiderman ice cream scoop. As Aaliyah brushes off the mess off Neoklis' mouth, she slowly turns her head over to the television to see what program is on it's the Maury show.

Then she gets an idea. One that'll prove to him she's right.

* * *

><p>"I still don't understand why I'm here," he says angrily, corssing his 're back stage at the Maury show, and next will be their turn.<p>

"To prove that I'm right and your sorry ass is wrong," she says, going over to him.

"Don't you get anywhere near me," he demands. She deson't care. She still does it any ways.

"I'm NOT the father of THAT baby..." he shoots at her.

"Oh yes you are you bastard!" she yells angrily."And I'm gonna prove it!" Then she tells him another thing that bursts his bubble. "And that japanese girlfriend of yours is cheating on you!"

Finally he's had enough. "I understand you hate us being together, but you don't EVER talk about her like that!' He shouts. "You claim she's the whore when you've had run ins yourself! You don't even know!"

Oh but she knows alright. She sees that japanese girl, Sakura everywhere with that american guy...what was his name? Alfred.

"The truth hurts doesn't it sweetie," she says leaning in on him. He looks way. "Don't call me that! he says, pushing her away. Finally the tension is broken when it's their turn.

* * *

><p>"So...we have the results RIGHT here," Maury says, pulling out a manilla coloured folder. "We asked you if you've ever cheated on Heracles with any other man," he announces. Heracles slowly closed his eyes, tight as his fingers crossed. Sakura looked down silently, in shame, and sadness, as Aaliyah stared at that one piece of document. "You admitted to it more than 2 times," Maury finally said, A ring of Oooo's went around the crowd, as Heracles dropped to the floor, and let his tears flow clearly.<p>

"Wait...she also admitted to having a love child with him..." Maury added, reading on the document. Sakura also dropped to the floor, trying to comfort Heracles, bu he rejected her comfort, and pushed her away. Aaliyah looked up at the ceiling, not knowing what to do, so she waited to hear the father case.

Heracles slowly rose up and took his seat to hear this. Sakura sat back up as well.

"In thecase of five year old Neoklis, Heracl;es," he said, looking at him dramatically. "you ARE the father!"

The crowd went wild, as Aaliyah hollered, running all over tthe stage in joy. She knew it. A big smile let out on her face, so big noone could compare. Then she went over to Heracles, and Sakura, slolwy lowering herself to thm. Slowly, she took her hands, placing them on Heracles' hands, and slowly removing them. She then looked him in the eye, and mouthed the words _This isn't the end..._

* * *

><p>"Have you come here to boast in my face?" Heracles asks.<p>

Aaliyah silently goes over to him.

"Get away from me," he demands. But she doesn't hesitate to grab him, and hold him.

"Let it out sweetie..." she whispers in his ear. He lets it all out.

The warmth of his tears flow on her burgundy-grayish belly button shirt, as she pats him on the back.

She has him back. The boy she's missed for so long...well at least for now.

Sakura slowly comes out with the 5 year old Neoklis in her hands, slowly handing it over to the tearful Heracles. He slowly places the boy on his lap, as he gently pets him.

"Who's your daddy..." Heracles says, playfully with the little boy.

Aaliyah decides to reach her hand out to Sakura, and gently hugs her. "It's okay," she says, slowly embracing her. Like a reunion, she thinks to herself.

* * *

><p>"Look daddy! I can tie my shoes!" says the now nine year old Neoklis, as he got ready for school.<p>

"That's good! Who's a big boy?" Heracles says, as he sets their cat' Raivis* down. Aaliyah hands him his Superman back pack. He then gets up, and grabs his dad's hand, as they start for the door.

"Doon't forget to give your mother a kiss," Heracles says to the young boy. He lets go of his dad's hand, and dashes obver to his mom, and gives her a a hug hug, and a small peck on the cheek. "I love you mom," he says, going back to his daddy.

She let out a big smile. "You guys be safe now...and have fun," she tells Neoklis, as him, and His dad leave for the walk.

"Hey dad," Neoklis says, looking up at his dad. "Could you tell me about the tale of the guy who defeated Medusa?"

And with that, they started for school, as he told.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes. I know. I'm sorry I just HAD to name the cat Raivis. I didn't feel like finding another name for him. Fem!Turkey WAS little OOC near the end but that's cause she was already married to Greece ^^ (Yay!)<strong>

**Anyways (Yes...I ship AmeriPan) Technically, Fem!Japan was all like "Yeah..I'm sorry, but I has a love child with that american man (America) and their love child is OC!Hawaii. Cause one: I HATE GiriPan. and TWO: When you mix those two you get nothing. However, GreecexTurkey=TRNC ^^ (sorry if I say that so much...I just really HATE that pairing..)**


End file.
